The Shinobi Arts
by TheMagicManWithThePlan
Summary: A new class at Hogwarts! The teacher is odd, the assistant is stupid and the new Disciplinary overseer is terrifying. But the techniques are real and the rewards are amazing! But are the consequences worth it? With an escaped criminal, Dementors and looney new teachers, will Hogwart's third year students survive? Naruto X Prisoner of Azkaban. Pairings Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Blood leaked down Tsunade's lip, as she trudged forward through the dark green fields that stood between her and her mission. She limped, spilling her life fluid onto the grass, unable to find the time nor the chakra to heal herself.

Slung over her shoulder was Kakashi. His body was limp like a sack of sand that needed to be moved. His breathing was shallow, but noticeable. His arm was snapped at an awkward angle and bits of debris had lodged itself throughout his body.

Being dragged across the ground by her other arm was Naruto. He seemed to be the worst out of the three of them. His arm was barely hanging on by a chunk of flesh and if he where anyone else he would have been dead if the blood he was currently losing was any indication to go by. But he was still alive, barely.

She would have readjusted him. How she wished she could just change the position she had him in currently, but her arm was shattered and it was only through sheer force of will that she was even able to hang on. If she even made an attempt... She wouldn't think about it.

The Princess was making leeway. She didn't have much farther to walk.

Two men stepping out of the castle caught her sight. Was one of two the man she was supposed to meet? She was unsure and a little frightened. If she made the wrong choice, then she and everything she had left would be wasted.

The men began to become more visible as Tsunade tried to make out the details. Her vision was blurred and her head throbbed in protest at her continued attempt at activity.

Soon she got a good look at the two men. One being a man with incredibly dark hair that on any other given day she would compare to an Uchiha. He wore almost completely black clothing with a robe that swayed with his movement, giving the illusion that he was much bigger then what he truly was.

Tsunade's heart skipped a beat when the other man came into view. An incredibly old man bustled over, worry in his eyes. His beard was white and reached down past his stomach and could probably be tucked into his belt. He wore classes that where held up by a rather crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken one too many times.

"Don't move!" the darker man shouted.

Tsunade ignored him for the older one.

"_Jiraiya..._" She wheezed out.

It seemed trying to communicate only made things worse because even more blood flooded out of Tsunade's mouth and onto the grass. Her eyes began to lose focus trying to stay conscious.

"Answer me wo-"

"_Who are you._" The older man asked in accented Japanese.

"_Hokage... I- I..._" She tried to continue but found that she couldn't do it any longer, falling to the ground and releasing her two charges from there respective holds. She then embraced sweet darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His body was in incredible pain, but he did his best to ignore it. He looked around his surrounding only to find himself in a place he'd never been before.

It was possibly a hospital wing, but he couldn't be to sure. In the bed to his right was Naruto. The boy was covered in bandages. The only indication of him being alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

He moved to get out of bed but was stopped by a quick sharp pain that shot through his ribs. He clutched the injured area and forced himself up.

"What do you think your doing!" A woman shouted.

Kakashi jumped back in shock, possibly injuring himself further with his quick jerky movements. He looked over to his left to see his Hokage being tended to by an older woman. She looked confident yet frail.

Her hair had grayed with age and her eyes where a dull blue that to any other man would be quite disarming.

Kakashi; not understanding what was being said to him; continued to get out of bed. He regretted that decision immediately when his legs gave way from underneath him.

He fell to the ground as if someone had dropped a sack of potatoes. It seemed he wasn't at one hundred percent yet.

"Back to bed with you! I will not-"

"_What are you saying!_" Kakashi shouted.

The older woman sighed as if remembering something and made her way to the downed Copy Cat Shinobi and helped back into bed.

This gave him the opportunity to realize he wasn't in his usual attire. Rather then his Jonin Flack Jacket snuggling his frame, he now wore patient clothing. It was seldom Kakashi would ever find himself in something so silly looking. This quickly reminded him that his butt was showing, causing the young man to blush ever so slightly behind the safety of his mask.

He was lucky that he still had it on. Most people tried to take it off.

"_Hokage-sama!_" Kakashi shouted, once seated in his own bed.

It seemed the situation had finally hit the young Jonin, causing him to make another attempt at bustling out of bed. The doctor had no chance of stopping him do to her reflexes being unable to keep up as he pushed himself toward the bed on his right, only to be reminded that his legs still weren't in functioning condition.

"Young Man!" She shouted, unable to think of something else to say to reprimand the cyclopes.

"_Hokage-sama! Are you alright?!_" Kakashi shouted from his place on the floor as he dragged himself over to her bed.

She seemed fine. Her eyes where closed and her chest rose and fell just as Naruto's had. He pulled himself closer to the bed only to find that a fist had connected with his face.

He flew backwards hitting his bed and braking it in two before his momentum finally stopped.

Tsunade was conscious. She rose up out of sleeping position, as if she hadn't even been injured. The doctor that was witnessing what was going on, found herself unable to speak. .

The Slug Princess got out of bed with a no nonsense look, plastered on her face and stood on the ground with ease. She made her way past the doctor and to the now downed Kakashi. The Jonin didn't seem to be in the right state of mind currently because he was trying to get up once again.

"_Calm down Kakashi._" Tsunade said disarmingly, trying to defuse the tension from her Shinobi.

She finally made her way to the man and placed her hands over him. Her hands then began to glow green. Kakashi felt a boost of energy go through him as the aches and pains in his body went away. Of course this was only a temporary fix, but it would have to do.

"_I see your awake Hokage-sama._" an old accented voice came from behind the Medic-nin.

Tsunade turned toward the voice to spot the two men from earlier, and an older woman with them. She had already disregarded the other Medic in the room. These three seemed to be in charge.

"_Allow the woman to tend to you Kakashi. I have business to attend to._"

"_Hai Hokage-sama!_"

"Who is this woman Albus?" The older woman asked.

The room had an unsure feeling throughout it. Nobody was entirely sure about anything that was going on currently. Tsunade looked back at Kakashi who had gotten up for the sole purpose of bowing to his leader.

"I'll explain in the hallway. _Is it alright with you if we discuss matters in a separate room Hokage-sama?_" Dumbledore asked.

Tsunade ran the situation in her head before grunting an affirmative in the end.

Dumbledore turned, followed by his two lackeys. Tsunade took this as a sign to follow and did just that.

Once Tsunade and the other three had made it to the hallways, Tsunade took a look around. By what she saw out the window she would hazard a guess they where pretty high up. The hallways where decorated in red carpeting.

Dumbledore drew his wand and waved it at Tsunade causing her to jump back defensively. Before Dumbledore could react, Tsunade went on the offensive, grabbing his robes and push him up against the wall, his mischievous eyes where to slow to follow.

The two wizard behind her turned their wands on her.

"Unhand him!" The woman shouted.

"What the hell did you do to me old man?!" Tsunade roared.

"Nothing bad. Just a simple translation spell. I'm sorry if I frightened you, I should have warned you first."

Tsunade looked the man over before she reminded herself that she came their for HIS help and not the other way around.

She loosened her grip allowing the fabric of Dumbledore's clothing to slowly slide out from her loosened fingers.

"Sorry." She muttered taking a step away.

"Albus!"

"Calm yourself Professor McGonagall. I shall explain now." Dumbledore trying to defuse the tension in the hallways. It appeared to work because all wands in the room had been lowered, but he failed in completely disarm the situation because the Hokage seemed to be ready to kill him at any moment now. McGonagall and the other man still had their wands at the ready. Their knuckles whitened due to their tight grip around their best form of protection.

Dumbledore would have to approach this situation very carefully. This terrified him. If he messed up two things could happen. One he may lose the trust and or support of his fellow colleagues. Two: he may be killed.

"I sometimes communicate with a man over the summers that went by the name Jiraiya if I remember correctly." That was a good note to start on.

"That's correct."

"Am I to assume something happened."

Tsunade looked away, unable to meet the mans piercing blue eyes.

Dumbledore was going to invade her mind with _Legilimency_ but he decided against it, unaware of what the current Hokage's skill set was. If she could counteract _Legilimency_... He didn't think about it.

"It's alright if you do not wish to speak of it, I won't push the issue." Dumbledore told her.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"Now to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. This is the Hokage, a very important leader in her country."

"Might I inquire why she is here, unless this is also a secrete too?" Snape asked snidely.

"She's here to get assistance from me because of a debt I own to their country; am I correct in assuming this Lord Hokage?"

"Yes." she said.

"Well what is it you want?"McGonagall asked.

"I need a place to hide."

"From who?" Snape questioned.

Tsunade simply glared at the dark haired man before stubbornly looking away.

"I can do this, but you realize that I would need something in return." Dumbledore told her.

Tsunade's fist tightened as she looked down, attempting to hide her current shame. She was going to have to swallow her pride.

"yes..." She said softly.

"Good!"

"What is it that you need..."

"Knowledge."

Tsunade slammed her fist into the castle wall, causing the giant building to shake as the stone cracked underneath her fist.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW SACRED-"

"Calm down Lord Hokage..." Dumbledore spoke firmly.

McGonagall and Snape had jumped back in shock, there wands drawn once again. Whatever this woman was, it couldn't be human.

"I do not wish to use this knowledge for myself."

"Then what for?!"

"My students. There is no better way for someone to protect themselves then with the Shinobi arts." Dumbledore explained.

Tsunade clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip. She began to count down from ten while she rained in her breathing.

"_fine..._" She whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said happily.

"What is this Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore turned to his two colleagues with a twinkle in his eye.

"We shall be adding a new subject to our school curriculum."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" A NEW SUBJECT TO OUR _CURRICULUM!?_" The sounds where muffled from behind the door.

Kakashi didn't really understand what was going on currently because he couldn't understand the words that these people spoke. And apparently his Hokage was fluent in whatever it was that they spoke. From what her heard at least.

When she shook the building the doctor ducked for cover and hid under a table to protect herself. She was shaking in fear, not understanding what was going on. Where they under attack?

"_Seems Hokage-sama is enraged. Hope she doesn't screw up!_" Kakashi spoke to himself.

"_Kakashi-sensei?_" muttered a voice from the bed next to him.

It seemed the beauty queen himself had finally woken. Not good.

"_Kakashi-sensei; where... where are we?_" he asked.

"_It's all just a dream Naruto! I'm the ghost of Konoha! I might haunt you if you don't go to another dream! ooooOOOooooooo_" Kakashi spoke, attempting to fool the young man.

It seemed to have worked because Naruto jumped out of his bed and fell on his back with a loud thud.

"_G-G-Ghost! Leave me alone you spectral monster!_"

"_Oh nooOOOOooooo, you better get back to bed and nap soon or I may suck your brains out of your ear!_"

"_Not that! I need my brain to do junk! Eat Kakashi-sensei's! He doesn't need his brain!_"

"_Hey!_"

"_Kakashi-sensei? I thought... Kuso!_" He'd been had.

He would need to get him back.

He laughed allowed to himself. The movement caused a shock of pain to sting his chest.

"_OW! Wait... Why am I... Kakashi-sensei. Where am... KONOHA!_" Naruto roared. He bustled up, ignoring the pain he was in.

He needed to get to Tsunade, he had to warn her!

"_Naruto stop!_"

"_I've gotta warn Baa-chan!_" Naruto shouted.

Naruto sprinted out the door, Kakashi being unable to stop him due his body resisting any strenuous activity.

"_Baa-chan!_" Naruto yelled.

There she was, communicating with some old farts.

"_naruto..._"

"_BAA-CHAN! THERES A GUY ATTACKING-_"

"_SHUT UP NARUTO!_"

Naruto stepped back in shock, not expecting an answer like that.

"_Baa-chan?_"

The oldest man waved his wand, causing Naruto jump back in response and get into a fighting stance.

"What's the big idea!?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto. Calm down; we need to-"

"Grannyyyyy! Listen! There's these guys with clouds about to attack the village! We've gotta-"

"There is no village Naruto..."

Naruto's looked at her oddly. His face not really being able to make heads or tales of the information that he had just received.

"Wha... Wait... What the hell are you talking about! Just shut up and listen! If we hurry-"

"Naruto..."

"_Ohayo!_" Kakashi, while not understanding the contents of the conversation, but he did read the mood by ear.

The old man flicked his wand and Kakashi just kept calm. No point in responding if the other two where fine.

"Naruto I-"

"Shut up you old hag! Why won't you listen?! Those guys with the red clouds-"

"Stop Naruto!" Tsunade shouted.

She refused to make eye contact with the younger boy, knowing she wouldn't be strong enough to handle whatever they told her.

"Young man... I-" McGonagall reached to the young boy, only for him to bat her hand a way.

"Naruto calm." Kakashi said sternly.

"Why are we abandoning it granny?! MY FREINDS ARE STILL THERE! I WON'T LEAVE-"

"THERE DEAD NARUTO!"

Naruto ceased functioning at this point. His eyes where unfocused and his hands had become clammy and sweaty. His breathing began to shallow as a hard lump in his throat tried to stop him from swallowing.

His heart hurt. He didn't like this feeling.

"G-granny?"

"I..." She breathed out.

"Stop kidding around Granny! I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what." She was looking at him now. The young man was shaking. Tears where dripping down his cheeks, spilling on the ground making a small puddle in front of him.

His hand reached up to his chest and clenched the clothing around his heart. It burned. Was he dying?

He didn't understand this feeling. It was like a tremendous weight was pushing him to the ground causing his legs to shake in an effort to keep himself up.

Kakashi reached forward.

"Naruto, you've gotta-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto roared, charging the Hokage at fool speed, only for him to be swatted away like a fly, skidding across the other end of the hall way.

"Stop this immediately!" McGonagall shouted pointing her wand at the younger woman.

"Calm down McGonagall. This is between them."

"But Professor! He's just a boy!"

"GET UP NARUTO!" She shouted.

Naruto's lump of a body slowly began to force itself up. He looked down the hallway at her, panting heavily. It seemed she aggravated a few bruises. He wiped the blood from his lip.

She busted mouth too.

He charged her, running at incredible speed. He leaped into the air laying down a fury of kicks, trying to strike her head. They where all batted them all away harmlessly with one hand. She reached up with another and grabbed his ankle.

She spun behind her and rammed him head first into the concrete, cratering the ground.

Kakashi moved the observers away to a safer distance, having already anticipated the fight starting before he was even given the power to speak there language.

Naruto's body lurched backward, bending his spine into an 'n' shape as his head slid across the cracks on the ground.

Blood gushed from his newly formed head wound.

"Are you done?"

"shut up..." He said rolling onto his stomach.

He tried to push himself up on shaky arms, but because he had rolled onto his front, he now had Tsunade out of sight from him.

She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him upwards and into the wall. He slid down it when she let go only for a fist to lodge itself into his stomach.

Blood and spit flew from his mouth and onto Tsunade's clothing. She grabbed his his head, slamming him against the wall again. She pushed herself off of him and then began to strike him across the face twice from each side.

On the second one he fell to the ground, but stopped himself from hitting his face with his hands. He used them to the prop himself up, but the broken floor board tour into is palms tearing up the sensitive skin on them. He shakily pushed himself off of the splintered ground.

Blood dripped slowly out of his ears as he turned toward her.

He raised a single fist, unable to raise the other and limped toward the now teary eyed Hokage. He struck at her clumsily.

"Stop it!" McGonagall screamed. Tears ran down the old woman's cheeks as she was powerless to stop the violence due to the fact Kakashi had taken her wand and held her arms behind her, having tried to stop the fight earlier.

Tsunade grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward her and slammed her knee into her face, fracturing his nose.

More blood coated there clothing and he fell backwards.. His breath was shaky at this point and his head began to spin.

Naruto rose once again and slowly stumbled toward her, all form and finesse lost at this point. He threw his fist toward her and it landed. Like a small thump on her shoulder.

She had stopped at this point, she was done beating him. His mouth was split in several places and his right eye had began to redden.

He hit her again, getting more blood on her clothing.

The hallway was coated in crimson in curtain areas.

Naruto went for another hit as Tsunade grabbed him into a bear hug.

"no... no... nonononono..." He begged, his faced pushed up against her chest. She stroked his back as she dropped onto her rear end.

He was laying forward at this point, wetting her shirt with his many tears.

"I'm sorry..."

"Shut up... Please- I wanna see them... I'll-"

"No Naruto!"

"G-G-Gra... I-"

"Shhhhh. It's just us...

"everyone... They... They!"

"Stop..."

He was sobbing at this point. In between his tears and mumbling to take sharp quick breaths in.

Soon his body caught up with his mind as his consciousness began to fade.

She placed him onto the ground and activated her Mystical Palm Technique, healing the damage that she could, leaving only bruises in there place. She wiped the blood and tears from his cheeks and used her shirt to wipe his nose as well.

Tsunade got up off the floor and turned toward the four other people in the hallway. She made her way over to them.

"How dare you!"

"Calm Professor... We have other things to discuss currently."

"But she-"

"So you want to learn our ways?" Kakashi butted in.

"Kakashi-"

"Don't worry Lady Tsunade, I think I have a way where everyone is more or less happy..

Kakashi's attitude seemed to be the best out of the group of three currently. He wasn't going to let his feelings get in the way currently. There was a time and place to cry, but it wasn't here and now.

"And what would that be if you mind me asking Mister Kakashi."

"I'm glad you asked sir! Allow me to-"

"Kakashi!"

"Relax lady Hokage. Remember what Jiraiya said. We need to do whatever we can to stay here. Let's not dig ourselves into a hole." Kakashi said calmly.

She looked away stubbornly.

"Fine."

"Thank you Lady Hokage. I think it would be beneficial to teach your students, but they will have to do it at our pace."

"I understand entirely."

"If you want them to learn, you can't make anyone take this class unless they want to ."

"I assumed that was already a given!" Dumbledore said cheerily.

"Good!" Kakashi's one eye formed a U to convey his happiness.

"I'll go get Naruto." Tsunade said softly, turning to grab the downed boy.

"I think we should continue this some place..." He looked around with his one good eye.

Those two had done a number on the building, He wasn't going to clean it up.

"More appropriate. "

"Follow me to my office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up, lifting his bruised body up off the mattress into a sitting position. Someone had changed his clothes into his usual sleeping ware. He looked around, noticing that he was in some kind of bedroom with brick walls.

There where three beds with him. Tsunade and Kakashi where up in bed with there pajamas on. Kakashi wore his usual mask over his face. He had a yellow sleeping hat covering his spiky silver hair. The blankets where covering his legs, as he read his porn in silence.

Tsunade was wearing her hair down, allowing it to drape some of her back. She had on a pink bra and panty's. Naruto cringed, while most men found her attractive, Naruto couldn't get over the fact that she was an old lady.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD LADY!"

"I didn't say anything you hag!"

"Why I oughta!"

"Granny?" Naruto hadn't gotten serious swiftly causing Tsunade to blink once in confusion.

"Huh?" She asked.

He sighed and and looked down at his blankets.

"What now." Tsunade's throat tightened.

"We just move on Bud." Kakashi spoke, the two to look at the ever so perverted man.

"Sensei?"

"I'm no expert, but right now, I don't think looking back will help us any."

"But-"

"And right now your not in the right state of mind to be thinking to hard about it."

"but what about-"

"Nope, no 'what abouts' right now. Right now we have to look forward."

"He's right Naruto." Tsunade said, finding her voice.

"I do know something that could help though."

"What do you need sensei?"

"We'll I'm going to be teaching a bunch of little snot nosed brats in a couple of days."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"We had to make a deal with that old man Dumbledore so we could get a place to hide from you know what." Tsunade hissed.

"So we came to a consensus that I would be teaching the kids the basics of Ninja arts and work my way from there. That's if they can handle it."

"Well whataya need me for?" Naruto asked, his facing scrunching up in confusion.

"I need help teaching! Tsunade got some kind of other job, so that leaves me with only one set of eyes!" Kakashi said cheerily.

"Why would I wanna do that? I don't think I'd be any good at teaching!"

"Not yet. But I want you to hopefully get better at your own basics if you help the other kids out. And it gives you a chance to boss a bunch of people around..." Kakashi added that last little tidbit to further sell the point.

"I don't know..."

"It was either that or become a student Naruto."

"Whaaaa... STUDENT!? No way! I'll be a loser teacher any day as long as I aint gotta go back to school Kakashi-sensei!"

"Good!" Naruto grinned at the prospect of not being a student again.

"Where are we anyway Granny?" Naruto asked.

"We're at Hogwarts or something like that."

"Hogwarts? That sounds stupid!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up brat! Your lucky you got a bed!"

"Who're are you calling a brat you old bat!"

"You want to miss a couple of teeth you squirt?!"

"Any day! I only lost last time cause I wasn't ready you dusty fart!"

"Hey now." Kakashi said calmly.

"No point fighting! Here let me do the explaining Lady Hokage! If that's O.K with you my lady."

She huffed and turned, raising her nose into the air and leaving off a waft that felt of superiority, indifference, sprinkled in rage.

"This place is like the academy with wizards and witches!"

"What're those" Naruto asked.

"Ninja's but not as cool."

"Oh! Ok."

"We said we'll teach them things like henge and other little academy things. If they can get past those, then we'll move from there."

"Sounds awesome!" Naruto said cheerily.

"To bed you two. I don't want to be tired tomorrow morning."

"As you wish my lady."

"Gotcha granny."

Tsunade reached for the lamp next to her bed that lit up the room and turned it off.

It was quit for a couple minutes, until Naruto's voice rung through the room.

"Granny? Are you up?"

She sighed.

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you. It wasn't your fault and I know you where doing what was best for all of us so..."

"Good. Now go to sleep."

"Kay."

It was quite for a moment.

"Love you granny." Naruto said.

She smiled and went to sleep on a positive note.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat in the middle between Tsunade and Kakashi he watched the sorting ceremony go on in front of him. Or at least he tried. This was one of the most boring things he ever had to do! Why did it have to be so complicated and boring!

The talking hat was cool though.

Tsunade was spending her time glaring at students that looked her way. Many where unable to decide whether or not to be terrified or attracted. Some looked with adoration while at the same time trying to fight off the fear of death that she was unconsciously emitting.

Others noticed the incredibly mysterious man with the mask who decided that he was above watching the ceremony and decided to read some kind of book to distract himself from the event. His face read indifference.

But the most intriguing of them was the boy who looked no older then a third year. His eyes where a striking blue and his hair was golden and spiked. He wore all orange like some kind of wet floor sign. He had a headband around his neck with an insignia on it. What it was, they didn't know.

"Gryffindor!" Clapping from the tables as the last child was sorted.

Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Hello Students and welcome back! Allow me to start off on a serious note." He started.

"A very notorious criminal has escaped form Azkaban. He's a very dangerous wizard, and for everyone's safety, I must inform you to be very careful because Dementors shall be roaming the grounds. Bet rest assured, they won't come to harm any of you so do be to frightned." He said seriously.

It seemed all of the joy had escaped from the room out the windows. Two terrible things in just one statement. They where right to be worried.

"But on a positive note, Hagrid shall be teaching after Silvanus Kettleburn retired to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs."

The students chuckled at the mans joke. Then clapping for the new staff member.

"Remus Lupin shall be taking over for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Here's hoping this one lasts!"

More laughs.

"And remarkably exciting news for a completely new curriculum that has never been taught at Hogwarts before!"

Every students face looked at the Headmaster in confusion. New class? What for?

"It's is a new subject taught formerly in an unknown land that is called the Shinobi Arts. I'm not even aware of how it works, but I'm sure the new instructors are fully capable of explaining it! Now allow me to introduce them." The three unknowns stood up.

Naruto being the shortest among them, puffed his lower lip out in a pout.

"The one with Grey hair is known as Professor Kakashi, the small younger man is his assistant Naruto and the beautiful lady all the way at the end is Lady Tsunade. She will be in charge of the new position that I came up with last night. I call it the Discipline overseer. We shall try it out this year and see where it goes!" He said cheerily.

Discipline overseer? That didn't sound good in the slightest.

"Now let the feast begin!" Food floated down from the sky, as appreciative chatter rang through the hall.

Naruto and Tsunade attacked their meal immediately, tearing into meat and soup like ravenous animals. Kakashi had already finished his meal earlier when he was feeling a bit snackish. And he was going to have to add mystery to his already mysterious figure so as to keep his new students engaged.

Naruto couldn't wait till the first class!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stepped through the front door to this previously unexplored class. She was going because she was curious about the contents of the new class, having never read about anything called the Shinobi Arts. It was obviously Japanese, but she didn't know what it meant.

There sitting on the teachers desk was the young boy; Naruto if she remembered correctly; bouncing up and down on his backside in excitement. He was like an excited puppy that was about to pee all over the floor.

"Heya! The names Naruto! I'm the new teacher assistant!" He said excitedly.

Hermione smiled warmly at the boy and walked up to him with her hand outward in hopes of receiving a hand shake.

"Hermione Granger! Nice to meet you!"

It began to get awkward after a couple seconds after she didn't feel his hand meet hers. He just looked at it in confusion.

"Sorry only fist bumps!" He replied happily.

He reached out with his fist with a grin that was threatening to split his face.

What an odd boy. He sure had an interesting first impression.

She hesitantly balled her outstretched hand into a fist and brought toward Naruto's extended arm and gently tapped fists with the boy.

She then awkwardly went to find a seat. This process continued with the next couple students until everyone had awkwardly found there seats. Hermione sat next to her two friends Ron and Harry. Many of the third years decided to take an extra elective out of curiosity.

They waited a grueling fifteen minutes after class had officially started before someone came to the shocking realization that the teacher hadn't made it.

"Boy, where is the Professor at?" Draco called out.

"Hey! Who're you calling boy, you dumb head!" Naruto said holding up his fist.

Everyone flinched. Not a good way to start of a new class, already enemies with Draco.

"Knock it off Naruto and Bacon... Class has begun."

Kakashi fell from the roof and landed on his feet while reading the mysterious book that he had been reading during the sorting ceremony. How he got up there was anyone's guess. Maybe it had something to do with the lesson?

"My name is Draco Malfoy sir." Malfoy spoke.

Kakashi eye smiled at him.

"Hello class!"

"**Hello Professor.**" The class droned out.

"Ten Houspoints from all houses. You shall call me Sensei or Kakashi-sensei. Anything else and more house points will be deducted." A sharp intake of breath was there response.

Kakashi looked around sternly.

"Just kidding! You can call me Kakashi if you want!" Kakashi said cheerily.

Sighs of relief.

"Well then, let's begin out introduction of the Shinobi arts. Unfortunately you won't have any books today because I forgot them at home and will likely have to find some more. But hopefully by next week we'll have found them."

"I also seemed to have lost my roll chart sheet, but I'll just say your all here I guess."

Not a good sign. He didn't seem to be organized in the slightest. His classroom looked rather dull as well. There where only tables and a front desk. There was a chalk board on the back wall for the teacher to use and some chalk.

"Now to start off by saying this class will be hard and not all of you will pass. I can't guarantee how many, but I have a huge hunch that a lot of you are going to quit so... What was the schedule for today Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei! That's your job!"

"It is? Huh... Who knew?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

You could cut the discomfort in the room with a knife.

"Guess I'll just start with what I know. Who here has heard of chakra?" Kakashi asked.

One had went up. A girl with brown puffy hair had raised it. Kakashi read nerd from her demeanor and decided not to call on her.

"Harry Potter is in this class I believe." All eyes where on the boy who lived.

"Sir?" He asked.

"What's your favorite food?

"Sir I don't under-"

"Don't know your own favorite food potter? I despise you... Ten points from Gryffindor!" Kakashi shouted.

Shock could only be seen in Harry's and many other students eyes.

"Who am I?" He asked.

Nobody was brave enough to answer that question. Sudden movements might send the new teacher on a homicidal rampage.

"I thought it was obvious... I was pretending to be Professor Snape!" The tension in the room met its early demise when struck with terrible joke lightning blade!

Now it was just awkward again. Nervous chuckles rang out through the room.

"Not much fun are they Naruto?"

"Nope!"

"Well I guess they just want to know what we'll be learning."

"Can I show em!?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I guess." Kakashi sighed.

He went over behind the teachers desk and grabbed a mannequin from a clothing store and brought it to where Crabbe was sitting.

"Hey fat kid, punch this mannequin as hard as you can for House Points." Kakashi said.

Some giggled at the weight jab. Crabbe being Crabbe, obliged throwing a hard right fist toward the thing. His fist collided and he felt a sharp pain shoot through his hand as he shook the damaged limb in pain.

"Good job! I award you negative one Housepoint for being stupid." They laughed at the poor boys mistake.

"That will be the first thing I will teach you in this class. To look underneath the underneath. It's important that you at least you learn this from my class if nothing else." He began.

"The second thing you will learn from me is pretty neat. See this leaf?" Kakashi said pulling leaf out of his pocket.

The nodded.

He placed it to his head and it stuck. Just like magic. At a school of magic... Very unimpressive.

He walked over and placed the mannequin up against the wall to the right.

"But if you get good enough, you'll get to do this."

Naruto jumped out in the center of attention and brought his fingers into a cross hand seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" A perfect copy of Naruto poofed up next to the original holding his hands out atop the originals hand.

Gasps of shock could be heard. Self replication? Unheard of!

A ball of blew magic appeared in Naruto's hand with the help of his clone that spun it like a dangerous Tornado compressed into a ball.

Paper and hair flew everywhere do to the wind the attack generated.

Naruto ran at the mannequin and slammed the ball into it.

"Rasengan!" what happened next could only be described as pure destruction. The ball detonated, turning the mannequin into dust blowing up the majority of wall. The shock wave caused some of the students to fall out of there seats.

No human could survive an attack like that.

"Pretty neat huh?" Kakashi asked while some of the fallen students made there way back to there seats.

What kind of class is this?

"Your homework assignment is assigned to the whole class and it is your task to find out what the Shinobi in Shinobi arts means. Till we meet again my students. Class dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Had this thing stuck in my head for who knows how long. Never written this much before and I'm pretty proud of it being this stories first chapter. Tell me what your think!**

**Checked my Grammer and fixed it the best I could with a hangover. Anyone wanna Beta?**


	2. Chapter 2

Someone had thrown a pebble at Harry's head while he was asleep, forcing him awake. His hair was messy and his bed sheets where a mess. He brought his hand up to his mouth and yawned into it. He then proceeded to rub the sleep into his eyes.

He reached over to his nightstand and fumbled to find his glasses. Once found he placed them on his face and to his utter shock, there was Naruto, sitting at the end of his bed.

He flinched in shock and before words could leave his mouth, Naruto's hand had already reached his mouth, keeping him from from shouting for help.

"Don't worry Harty! I'm abducting you!"

This rather annoyed the boy who lived for two reasons. One; his name was Harry not Harty. Two: why was he being abducted so early in the morning and why?

Then fear jumped into Harry's chest. He didn't really know Naruto. For all he knew, he could be working for Sirius Black! Or Voldemort himself!

Harry began to struggle in an attempt to relinquish himself from the other boys grip. What Harry was slowely beginning to realize as he fought for his freedom was that he was sorely ill-equipped to fight off his assailant. There was an obvious strength advantage for the latter.

"Stop struggling Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

How was nobody waking up? His muffled shouts for help should have at least alerted someone! Right?

Harry's eyes looked around for some way to get away as his arms had reached up, pushing Naruto's face. Naruto's grip over his mouth and on his face still remained. It seemed Harry's fighting was looking more like an annoyance rather then a challenge to the whiskered teen.

"Hey boss! I've got the rope!"

"Harry he-"

"Shut up Shaun!"

"MMPH!"

Ron's been caught and Naruto wasn't alone... Another Naruto stood next to the one holding him down, rope in hand.

"Don't look so shocked! I did this crud yesterday!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Want me to tie him up?"

"Go on then." Harry didn't stand a chance at this point.

He was hog tied and a pair of socks where stuffed in his mouth. Before he could spit them out, Naruto placed the tape over his mouth.

"Oi! You guys got your lot?" The original asked.

"Present and accounted for boss!"

"Me too!"

"Give us a minute!" Another shouted.

"Right, we'll wait on... What's his name?"

"Who's name?"

"The one you got over their!"

The clone contemplated this before he released his grip on the boys mouth.

"Help!" The clones hand immediately went over the boys mouth again.

"We'll just call him Help then shall we?"

"Fine... How are Seen and Deamus?"

"Hogtied!"

"Alrighty! Well then! Out the window we go!"

Window? no...

Harry began to struggle as hard as he could at this point. They where going to toss them out the window? He tried to scream past the socks and tape, but it was to late. Naruto opened the window up and jumped out.

Harry screamed through his muffle before he realized he wasn't falling. He looked at his surrounding as he was being held by the scruff of his shirt. There was Naruto, running on the wall... Wait.

Naruto was running on the castle walls like it was the ground. Naruto was a wizard so one would expect this to not be all that surprising, but he'd never really thought magic could do this, so hence the surprise.

"We've got the girls!" Four clones came into view on the castle walls.

It seemed, Parvati, Hermione, Fay and Lavender had all been captured as well.

"How was it?" The original shouted.

"Easy peezy!"

Wind rushed past everyone as Naruto began to get closer and closer to his destination.

They all reached a window one by one. Something Harry noticed quite quickly was the the mass abduction didn't just apply to his own house. All of his classmates had found themselves to be abducted and tied. They where back in Professor Kakashi's class by the looks of it. The Naruto clones then began to place the Gryffindor's in random seats. Harry found himself next to Draco. The blond rat was still trying to fight his way out of his restraints with little success.

Harry looked for his friends. Ron had been placed in between Crabbe and Terry, while Hermione had been sandwiched between Hannah and Pansy.

The clones all poofed away at this point and Naruto went to the front of the class room. He sat on the front desk and looked at all the students tied up, his trademark grin threatening to tear his face in two.

It took half an hour for Kakashi to get to class.

"Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path so I had to retrace my steps so as to not get any bad luck."

Kakashi strode to the front of the class and turned to see everyone's faces. Many looked in terror, there tears having run out. The braver simply looked annoyed, not understanding what was going on.

"I bet your all wondering why I gathered you all here today." Kakashi spoke.

"We'll that's a very good question, but since I had to ask it myself, all houses lose one House-points!" Kakashi exclaimed joyfully.

"Mmmph!" Hermione tried to communicate, as did some others with enough energy to do so.

"Yes I am quite hungry Hermione, thanks for asking!"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

"What's up Naruto?"

"All this talk about hunger is making ME hungry! When's breakfast?"

"We'll its..." Kakashi checked the clock up on the wall as did many others.

"Four Twenty Five right now so in a couple hours I guess... Sorry bud."

"Awww..."

"Crap I got distracted! Good job distracting me Hermione!" Kakashi said happily.

"One point to Hufflepuff!"

Why was he doing this?! He was completely bonkers! Did Dumbledore know about this?

"Well the reason why you guys are all here is because I forgot to tell you the rest of the rules."

He didn't even have any rules yesterday!

"First rule! Look underneath the underneath! See! I've written it on the board!"

Lo and behold, something was written on the board.

**Eu gosto de pegar meu nariz**

"It's Latin for Underneath the Underneath. Don't believe me? Look it up!"

"Rule number two, when in doubt, ask questions! Unless I tell you not to. If you ask questions when I tell you not to then I'll make you do push ups!"

"Rule number three, at any moment you can quit this class. I won't stop you, and you will be awarded. If you quit, I will give you an immediate 100 percent for this class for the rest of the year and for the next!" Kakashi said cheerily.

Why would he do something like that.

"But if you do decide to leave, the way of the Shinobi shall never be taught to you. It's very likely you'll ever have the opportunity to learn what I'm willing to teach you again. And if you stick around today and decide to quit another, all memories of partaking in this class will be removed."

Many looked confused, but some had figured out what the man was trying to do. He was weeding out the weaklings. At least that's what it looked like from one point of view. But to others, this guy was literally insane.

"If you wish to leave now and get those easy hundreds, place your head on the desk in front of you and my assistant Naruto will relieve you of your bonds and you may go back to your dorms."

Heads fell onto the tables. Harry looked around, Terry, Michael, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Blaise, Hannah, Justin Wayne, Megan Ernie Oliver, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Fay, Lavender and Bem all placed there heads on the table.

"Not as much as I thought. Well then! Remember no take backs! Naruto!"

"On it sensei!" Naruto shouted, bringing many clones in to help with the students.

Many where in tears as they where led out of the class and to there dorms.

"Well the class has gotten quite small hasn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"I know why you guys stayed I think." He placed his fist under his chin and made a thinking pose.

"Only two reasons come to mind." He looked at Draco, who at this point had stopped struggling.

"You either saw the power that Naruto showed you yesterday and realized that it was no ordinary magic. Or..." He looked over at Ron.

"Your friends didn't put there heads down." He eye smiled.

"Wonderful! Now for your first lesson!" Kakashi shouted happily.

"A Shinobi must always know how to escape from dangerous situations. In a couple hours breakfast will start, then after that I believe Potions with Snape. If you don't escape by then; I imagine that you'll lose both House-points and breakfast!" Kakashi laughed cheerily.

Then he began to transform into leaves and fade away.

This only left Naruto with the rest of them. He had headed back to his desk at this point. Rather then sitting atop it, he decided it would be much simpler to just sit in the chair instead. That would make things much simpler.

Naruto then pulled what seemed to be a knife from a holster on his leg and began to doodle out little etchings into the desk.

Many of the students where struggling wildly at this point, trying to muscle there way out of the restraints. But there wasn't a single one physically capable of doing so.

Hermione nudged Pansy in hopes of catching the girls attention. She was successful but further diplomatic cooperation would obviously be tricky.

She twitched her head to the side in hopes of moving the girl to the side so Hermione could work her way over to where Harry was at. He was directly across from her and it was unlikely he would be able to get to Ron due to him being all the way in the back.

Pansy nudged her back, shoving her onto the floor. Hermione retaliated by kicking at the girl with her tied legs, knocking Pansy down to her current level.

"Hey no fallin'!" Naruto shouted, getting up and with one had each, picking the girls up by there shirts and placed them in upright positions once again.

He then headed back to his chair as if nothing happened.

Ron rose his eyebrow at the odd choice of dealing with those two. Any normal student would have been separated, but he just left them together.

Ron toppled over.

"Hey! Don't go fallin' over on me you here!?" Naruto walked to the back and placed Ron back into place.

Hermione noticed this.

She fell over again.

"Hey! No fallin!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sat in with many of his new Colleagues who where quite cross with him currently. It had been a couple hours after Hannah Abbot had been found in the girls Lavatory, crying about how much of a failure she was.

Snitch...

"What right did you have to do that to your own student?!" McGonagall asked through clenched teeth.

"Why I never!" Kakashi brought his hand to his face in mock shock.

"Do you consider this a game Professor Kakashi?" Snape asked.

The other teachers where looking at the Silver haired man for answers.

His response was to put his finger in his ear and drag some wax out before wiping some of it onto the table.

"That's disgusting!" Yelled Flitwick.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said..."

"Professor Dumbledore. Perhaps Kakashi is too immature for-" His was cut off by the door to the Professor's Office toppling onto the ground.

Tsunade stomped over to the staff, unnerving most in the room.

Dumbledore just watched the scene, his eyes twinkling per the norm. He would let the situation sort itself out. It was always interesting to watch how Shinobi dealt with there issues.

"So you didn't invite me to the meeting." She said coldly.

"I'm sorry to say Professor Tsunade that this issue has nothing to do with you." Snape said coldly.

"THAT'S LADY TSUNADE TO YOU BRAT!" She screamed.

"I apologize on Professor Snape's behalf Lady Tsunade. I'm sure it was a mistake."

"Professor Dumbledore she's only-"

"A mistake that none of my staff shall make again I assure you." There was no room for argument.

She looked at the older man for a moment before nodding.

"Kakashi! Chair..." Kakashi got up at once as Tsunade stomped on toward the four house leaders, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick looked oddly at the woman who held her self so highly in front of even Professor Dumbledore.

"Kakashi, explain."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kakashi said, taking a seat on Dumbledore's table while taking out his infamous Icha Icha Paradise.

"You know exactly why your hear Professor Kakashi! P-... Lady Tsunade, earlier this morning, your subordinate tied up all of his students, causing many of them to quit the class."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, who sighed. There went the mysterious illusion he had going for.

"I let them quit with one hundred percent for the next two years of my class."

You could hear a pen drop.

"That's preposterous! What is the point of rewarding someone if they didn't earn it!?" Flitwick's face had gone red at this point.

Kakashi sighed and then tried to keep frame by just ignoring the question.

"Kakashi..." Tsunade wasn't about to let him off.

"If they take the Hundreds then they are no longer are aloud to continue learning the Shinobi Arts and shall be forever be ignorant of them. If you pick a grade over learning the skills I have to offer, then there is no possibility of learning them I'm afraid." He said coolly, his eyes never leaving his book.

"So you punish them?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Allow me to apologize. I was under the impression that getting a One Hundred percent in a class was an award. What an odd culture..."

"That's not what I meant."

"But it's what you said."

"Enough!" Tsunade shouted.

"My apologies Lady Tsunade." Kakashi bowed somewhat, book still in hand.

"That wasn't the point to begin with. What we're interested in knowing is why Kakashi found it reasonable to abduct students and tie them up in the first place." Snape spoke.

Kakashi eye smiled.

"There isn't a Shinobi worth his salt that can't escape from simply being tied up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The class was now a room off babies that couldn't hold there head up at this point. Every time Naruto went over to a student to pick them up, another would fall down. He was so distracted by it that he didn't notice Hermione worm her way over toward the table.

Even the remaining Slytherines where helping out by falling over, not wanting to miss breakfast.

"Hey no fallin over!" He was like a record player.

It didn't take long for Hermione to get behind the table and spot the knife Naruto had left there earlier.

Now the problem was getting the thing down. She would have to knock it down somehow, being unable to grab it.

She could slam her head against the desk, and topple the thing down. It would probably only take two hits for her to get it.

She looked around to the other side for a moment, Naruto was helping Ron up.

She looked over at Harry who seemed to still be a little confused by the whole thing but was playing along, as was Malfoy.

Hermione gestured with her head and leaned forward quickly, pretending to slam her head on something. He just looked at her oddly.

She hit her head against the desk lightly, making more noise then she thought.

"What was that sound."

Naruto stopped helping a student up to scope around.

Hermione hid back behind the desk quickly so he wouldn't notice.

"Is someone at the desk?" He slowly made his way over.

"Hmmph... Mmmph... HMMPH!" Harry slammed his head into the desk, causing Naruto to stop and turn toward the black haired boy.

"Ahahahaha! You hit your head stupid!"

"Hmmph... Mmmph... HMMPH!" Another slam at full force.

"Gosh Harty your stupid! Hahaha!"

"Hmmph... Mmmph... HMMPH!" Another slam followed by Naruto's laughter.

Hermione caught on. One three she slammed her head against the table, knocking the Knife down into her lap.

"Your so dumb! Hahaha!" He yelled proudly.

Hermione leaded forward onto her knees on three and allowed the knife to clatter onto the ground, it's noise muffled by Harry's head hitting the table. She forced herself around and grabbed the Knife with her hands and slowly began to cut away at the rope.

It snapped after a minute, as she noticed Harry was making less and less noise, no doubt in pain.

She quickly tore the rope from her feet and ripped the tape from her mouth, spitting out the saliva soaked socks.

She jumped up in excitement.

"We did it!"

…

Idiot.

Her heart fell into her stomach. Now they had to start all over.

She looked around to see Naruto just staring at her. Then he did the unexpected and walked over to her, looked at her for a moment, then took a seat in his chair and pretended like nothing happened.

It didn't take her long to release everyone from there restraints.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by with little incident until they had the Shinobi Art's class again close to evening. They saw a couple of there former Classmates around school, but all of them seemed to have forgotten about the whole ordeal entirely.

Everyone was in seats as they waited fifteen minutes for there all too tardy teacher to find his way to class. Naruto just sat in the front eating what appeared to be some kind of soup.

The window opened.

"Sorry I'm late. You see there was an old lady walking across the street and I had to help her across."

They just stared at their teacher. Did they truly expect them to believe him.

"I'm glad all of you made it past your restraints! An important rule of being a Shinobi is to always figure out a way to escape! We'll probably do this test a couple more times this year for sure..." Kakashi said more to himself then anyone else.

But that didn't stop everyone else from hearing.

"Anyway! Now we get into the meat of learning Shinobi techniques!" He said cheerily.

The mood in the room brightened immediately.

"First a simple summary of what you will be learning in this class before I begin! Don't want the power hungry to lose interest!"

"Now to start with, who in here knows how we use magic?" Kakashi asked.

Many hands where raised.

"Well then Mr. Ronald, why don't you enlighten us?" Kakashi asked.

The boy hadn't even raised his... He sighed.

"Through our wands sir?"

"That's what I thought too! But I don't think that's quite right..." Confused faces spread through the class like a contagious disease.

"Allow me to explain! Naruto; shirt off."

"Gotcha Sensie!" Naruto took his track jacket off and removed the black shirt from underneath it. The boy was slim and seemed a bit scrawny if you asked anyone in the room.

"Now look at his stomach." He said.

The looked.

"Naruto! Chakra."

"On it!"

He placed his hands together in a weird gesture and blue magic began to surround him. Hair blew and paper flew. But they did notice a a black swirly tattoo on his stomach.

"This is where your magic comes from!" Kakashi said, pointing to the tattoo.

None knew how to respond to this new information.

"You can stop now Naruto."

"Gotcha." Naruto said, putting his hands down.

He neglected the shirt however.

"Every living thing in the world has chakra."

"That's rubbish!" Draco shouted.

Kakashi looked at the boy for a moment. He walked up to the boy and stared at him for a while. Draco felt his hurt jump up into his throat, trying to escape the body in hopes of not being eviscerated like the rest of Draco.

"I got yer wand!" Kakashi jumped back cheerily holding the stick.

How did he get it!? Draco couldn't believe it and checked his body for said item. It wasn't on him.

"Just kidding..." The wand disappeared from his hands.

"Hermione stole your wand."

"Me?!"

"You filthy Mudblood! Give me back my wand or you'll regret it!"

"Oi! Don't talk to Hermione like that! She didn't take anything!" Harry shouted at the boy.

"Quiet Potter! You know full well she stole my wand from me!"

"Ya got any proof?" Ron asked.

"Proof? You're whole lots a load of rubbish! Bugger off will ya?" Pansy taunted

"Nobody asked for your opinion Pansy!"

"I also enjoy loud debates!" Kakashi yelled.

They stopped and took there seats again.

"Your wand is in your hand Draco..." Everyone looked.

And there it was. In his hand, held tightly between his fingers.

"How did..."

"See how easy it would have been for me to beat you. Took a couple words and a smiley face and I already beat you. I wizard, beaten with words. That's amazing isn't it Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Very good analysis my student. Now let's try that again..."

"Chakra or Magic is in every living thing." He looked at Draco, waiting for an outburst.

The young man seemed to be trying his very hardest to hold himself together at this point without exploding again.

"But some; Wizards; have a much larger amount of Magic/Chakra, that they can use to cast spells. Muggles are unlikely to ever use magic do to the fact that it would take years and years of constant rigorous training to access it and by the time there done, it's likely they'll have grown old at that point."

"But-"

"Some people with Muggle parent's are born with an exceptionally high amount of Chakra which gives them access to magic. I still am unsure why this occurs, but who cares? I certainly don't" Kakashi explained.

"Today you will learn how to access your chakra and then we'll continue from there."

"Like cast a spell?" Ron asked.

"Nope! No spells and no wands! There's only one sure fire way to access chakra. Are there any volunteers among the six of you?" Kakashi asked.

Hermione's hand shot up like a lightning bolt.

"Excellent Hermione! I'm glad that your showing initiative!" Kakashi said.

He went behind his desk and took a seat down as Hermione waited for instructions.

"Now stand on one foot."

"What?"

"Do you want chakra or not?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Professor." She grumbled.

She did as directed and waited for the next direction.

"Now put your left pointer finger on your nose."

"This is unnecessary!"

"Oh! I didn't realize that you where a Shinobi! Please come teach the class..."

She sighed.

"Now put your right thumb in your mouth."

Her classmates began to giggle. She wasn't going to argue at this point. She couldn't use logic or reasoning to beat her current foe it seemed.

Her thumb was placed in her mouth.

Five people's laughter was rather loud in Hermione's opinion. She never noticed before. Her cheeks burnt read. She could understand Draco and Pansy... And maybe Ron, but Harry and Neville?

Kakashi was next to her in an instant. His pointer finger was lodged n her stomach as she felt an incredible build up of pain throughout her body, then relief. It was somewhat like popping a pimple.

She fell onto her back in exhaustion. She'd never felt so tired in her life, but she wasn't sleepy for some reason.

The remainder of the class looked at Kakashi in horror.

"I can't believe she sucked her thumb! Now for the rest of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you lot still in pain?" Ron asked his two friends.

"Terrible." Hermione added.

Harry simply nodded.

Did having chakra make them weaker or something? They didn't understand why they where so soar at the moment.

"Maybe the tosser is just muckin about. Tryin to get us to get those hundreds. Wouldn't put it past the nutter."

"Ronald! He's a faculty member! He wouldn't do something so... so..."

"So what Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. So bad!"

"Hey guys!" They knew that voice.

It seemed Naruto had found his way into the Gryffindor commons.

They jumped in shock, immediately regretting it. It hurt, bad. They grabbed there own bodies in hopes of comforting themselves.

"Blimey Naruto! What are you doin muckin about round here?" Ron asked,

"I decided I wanted to help you guys cheat by giving you one hint!"

"A hint? What for?" Harry asked.

"I don't want everyone to drop out like Kakashi-sensei does, so I'm working behind his back!"

"Why would you do that?" Ron asked.

Before he could answer, Hermione had already interrupted.

"The hint Naruto?"

"Oh! Yeah! I gotcha! Well the hint is, everything Kakashi does, he does for a reason, no matter what. So if things don't make sense you gotta think harder! Seeya!" he dissapeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the Gryffindor's with something to think about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Not as long as last chapter but what can I say! That last chapter just came to me! Tell me if there are any grammer mistakes I missed out on and remember to review.**


End file.
